tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Trevor
Saved from Scrap |last_appearance = Thomas and the Twins |creator(s) = Rev. W. Awdry |uk_voice_actor = Nigel Pilkington |us_voice_actor = Christopher Ragland |other_voice_actors = Simon Hepworth |name = Trevor |title = Trevor the Traction Engine |gender = Male |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor England |affiliation = * North Western Railway ** Thomas ** Merlin * Brendam Branch Line ** Edward * Ffarquhar Branch Line |basis = William Foster & Co. Traction Engine No. 14593 Fiery Elias |power_type = Steam |vehicle = Traction engine |fuel_type = Coal |drivetrain = 2WD |wheels = 4 |builder(s) = William Foster & Co. |year_built = 1927 |owner(s) = The Vicar of Wellsworth }} Trevor is a dark green traction engine that resides at the Wellsworth Vicarage Orchard. He is owned by the Vicar of Wellsworth and driven by Jem Cole. Biography ''The Railway Series'' Trevor used to work on farms doing odd jobs like threshing corn and sawing timber, but his owner thought he was old-fashioned and sent him to Crocks Scrap Yard. Edward luckily befriended him and convinced Rev. Charles Laxey to purchase him. Trevor now lives in the Wellsworth vicarage orchard but is often borrowed by his driver Jem Cole to do odd jobs and to appear at various events such as steam fairs. ''Thomas & Friends'' As in the Railway Series, Edward, Jem Cole and the Vicar of Wellsworth saved Trevor from scrap. Sometime after that, Trevor had little work to do, so Edward took him to Thomas' junction, where Thomas took him to work at Knapford Harbour. At the end of the day, Thomas took Trevor back to the junction and told him that he would visit him if he could and that the vicar now had more work for him to do in the orchard, but he may be needed at the harbour again someday. Edward and Trevor once helped the vicar organise a garden party to raise money for a seaside trip for underprivileged children. On the day of the party, overnight rain had made the orchard ground too wet, so Trevor gave children rides along the nearby country lane instead. He later helped Terence rescue Bertie, who had gotten stuck in the mud at the orchard gate. Trevor once stalled on a level crossing with a damaged haycart, only to have Donald and Douglas demolish it altogether. A similar accident happened on May Day when Trevor was pulling a cartload of apples across the track and a blinded Gordon crashed into it before it could clear the crossing, smashing the apples in the process. Later on, Trevor has been seen working in other places such as Farmer McColl's Field and the Sodor Airport. According to a magazine article, he sometimes works on Farmer Trotter's Pig Farm. He was an attraction at the Sodor Steam Fair and was later seen at a fair at Maithwaite. In the twentieth series, when one of Farmer McColl's cows got stuck under the bridge at the Watermill, Trevor helped lift it out. In the twenty-second series, he received a new whistle and showed it off to Thomas and Merlin. Later that day, Percy was convinced that his new whistle was Merlin's and rushed off to tell Thomas that he had heard it before Trevor could actually show up, leaving Merlin himself, who had just arrived, very confused. Personality Trevor is incredibly cheerful, kind and benevolent and gets along well with nearly everyone. He enjoys basking in the sunshine or dozing in his shed, but easily grows bored and unhappy if he does not have much company or enough work to do. Trevor is particularly fond of children and loves giving them rides whenever he gets the chance. Technical Details Basis Trevor is based on a William Foster & Co. eight-ton traction engine built in 1927 named Fiery Elias that was owned by the Rev. W. Awdry's friend, the Rev. Teddy Boston. He also owned the steam roller that became George and Buster's basis. Boston's widow, Audrey, still owns Fiery Elias. Unlike his basis, however, Trevor is depicted with a belly-tank under his boiler. File:Trevor'sbasis.jpg|Trevor's basis, Fiery Elias Livery In Edward the Blue Engine, Trevor was painted black all over with gold boiler bands and a gold chimney cap. In Thomas and the Twins and Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree, he was painted green with gold boiler bands and a gold chimney cap. His smokebox is also painted green. Throughout the television series, Trevor is always painted dark green with red lining and wheels, a black smokebox and gold boiler bands. Appearances Railway Series= * 'Thomas and the Twins' - Trevor Helps Out and Down the Drain Companion Volumes * '''1976' - Famous Engines * 1986 - Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree and Thomas the Tank Engine: The Complete Collection * 1987 - The Island of Sodor: Its People, History and Railways * 2005 - Sodor: Reading Between the Lines * 2007 - Thomas the Tank Engine: The New Collection }} |-|Television Series= and Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree * Series 3 - Gordon and the Famous Visitor , Donald's Duck , Henry's Forest , Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party, Buzz, Buzz and Escape * Series 4 - Special Attraction * Series 5 - Toby and the Flood and Toby's Discovery * Series 6 - Elizabeth the Vintage Lorry and Twin Trouble * Series 7 - Edward's Brass Band , Toby's Windmill , Bulgy Rides Again , Harold and the Flying Horse , Best Dressed Engine and Three Cheers for Thomas * Jack and the Sodor Construction Company - Mud, Glorious Mud * Series 8 - Thomas and the Tuba , Percy's New Whistle , Henry and the Wishing Tree , Emily's New Route , Emily's Adventure and Too Hot for Thomas * Series 9 - Thomas and the Rainbow and Henry and the Flagpole * Series 10 - Follow that Flour * Series 12 - Rosie's Funfair Special and Excellent Emily * Series 15 - Emily and Dash * Series 19 - Very Important Sheep * Series 20 - Three Steam Engines Gruff * Series 21 - Springtime for Diesel and The Fastest Red Engine on Sodor * Series 22 - School of Duck and Seeing is Believing Trevor was set to appear in the cancelled episode, Isobella Gets Steamed. Trevor's first appearance in the CGI Series was in the "Island of Sodor" opening sequence of Series 13. Specials * 1992 - Thomas and the U.K. Trip * 2008 - The Great Discovery * 2017 - Journey Beyond Sodor Learning Segments * Series 8 - Being Blue * Series 9 - Emily Respects , Which Load for Which Route? , Who Respects Whom? and Arthur's Tricky Travels Music Videos * Series 3 - Thomas' Anthem and I'm Thomas the Tank Engine * Series 4 - Thomas' Anthem Grand Finale, Let's Have a Race, Don't Judge a Book By its Cover and Thomas' Christmas Song * Series 5 - Harold the Helicopter and Percy's Seaside Trip * Series 6 - Winter Wonderland and Never, Never, Never Give Up * Series 7 - The Whistle Song * Series 8 - Surprises and A World Around You * Series 9 - Party Time and Pride * Jack and the Sodor Construction Company - One Friendly Family * Series 10 - Navigation, Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and Jingle Bells * The Great Discovery - Where, oh Where is Thomas? and Thomas, You're the Leader * Series 15 - Hear the Engines Coming * Thomas' YouTube World Tour - Never, Never, Never Give Up * Series 19 - Spring is Here! * Journey Beyond Sodor - The Most Important Thing is Being Friends * Series 21 - Set Friendship in Motion }} |-|Other Media= * 1990 - Henry's Forest * 1993 - Trevor to the Rescue! * 1994 - Thomas and Trevor * 1997 - Trevor and Trevor's Christmas Surprise * 1998 - Look Alike and Copycat! * 2000 - Terence and Trevor! * 2001 - False Alarm and Pumpkin Pie! * 2002 - James and the Bees * 2003 - Trevor and Thomas * 2004 - Henry's Forest, Bertie and the Race and Double Trouble! * 2005 - Emily's New Route and Emily's Adventure * 2006 - Steamed Up, Percy's New Whistle and Whizzing Wheels * 2007 - Autumn Leaves * 2008 - Tripped Up! * 2010 - Tripped Up! * 2011 - Terence and Trevor!, Saved Again and Out of Control * 2014 - William's Wish Trevor also appeared in the magazine stories, Double Attraction, Fun With Friends, Harvest, Harvest Time, Road and Rails, Slow Down, Bertie! and The Flyover!. Annual Stories * 1987 - Timber! * 1988 - Thomas and Trevor * 1989 - Trapped by Trees * 1991 - Trucks for Scrap and In the Drink * 1994 - The Merry-Go-Round That Wouldn't * 1995 - First Prize }} Audio Files Whistles Trivia * Trevor's model is currently on display at Drayton Manor. * A large scale model of Trevor was built for the Pack. It is now owned by ThomasTankMerch on Twitter. * The CGI model of Trevor was made for the thirteenth series (as seen in the US introduction segment), however he did not appear in the series until the fifteenth series. * Every episode where Trevor is the main character ends with a scene where Trevor is seen resting in his shed. * His voice actors both voice Percy in their respective dubs. ** He speaks with a West Country accent in the UK dub, and with a Southern accent in the US dub. Quotes Merchandise * ERTL * Wooden Railway * Take Along * Collectible Railway * Motor Road and Rail * Thomas Engine Collection Series * Mini Die Cast Collection * Trading Cards * Royal Hampshire * My First Thomas * My Thomas Story Library * Nakayoshi * Capsule Plarail * Adventures References de:Trevor es:Trevor he:טרבור ja:トレバー pl:Tadek ru:Тревор Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:Edward's Branch Line Category:Thomas' Branch Line Category:Traction engines Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:The Railway Series characters Category:Awdry-created characters Category:Male characters Category:Road vehicles